Que pourraitil se passer ?
by Jennifer Evans
Summary: Literati. Traduction d'une fiction de Dodger Gilmore "What could have been ?". L'action se déroule après la saison 3, alors Jess est parti. Rory n'a pas eut de petit ami depuis Jess, elle se sent seule et il lui manque. Elle lui écrit une lettre...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Je ne détiens pas les personnages de Gilmore Girls, ni l'histoire.

Ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction de Dodger Gilmore, intitulée what could have been. Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction.

S'il te plait reviens et hante moi.

_Jess. Je sais que ça peut paraître désespéré et bizarre, mais franchement je m'en fiche. J'ai juste envie de te demander ça, même si ça paraît dingue._

_Tu ne peux pas passer ? Juste un moment. Ne peux-tu t'asseoir à côté de moi, sur ce pont. Comme avant. S'il te plaît ?_

_J'ai juste besoin que tu me parles. Dises quelque chose._

_Quelque chose de réconfortant. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça. Et j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix à nouveau._

_Pouvons-nous retourner en arrière et changer les choses ? C'était tellement facile alors. On marchait, souriait, se taquinait, flirtait… Quand nous étions ensemble. Les choses étaient super. Pas compliquées. Tu étais là. On s'amusait. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, excepté qu'on s'embrassait beaucoup plus. Tous mes rêves s'étaient réalisées, toutes mes chimères. Jess, tu te souviens ? C'était sensé être pour toujours. Ca aurait dû l'être._

_En même temps, ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'est parce que rien au monde ne peut être vraiment parfait. Si seulement tu m'avais parlé, ça l'aurait été. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? N'avais-tu pas confiance en moi ? Tu aurais pu. Tu aurais dû. J'aurais vraiment voulu être là pour toi, tu sais. Ou tu ne le savais pas ? Je n'étais pas assez claire, tu te sentais mal ou quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas Jess ! C'est juste un tel gâchis. Je n'ai plus ressentit cela, je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Ironique, hein ? Rory Gilmore, le parfait exemple du self-contrôle, maintenant je suis totalement perdue. A chaque seconde je suis traversée par une centaine d'émotions. Solitude. Tu m'as quitté et tu me manques ! Je n'ai jamais ressentit ce que j'ai éprouvé pour toi pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'ai aimé. Et je me suis sentie en sécurité avec toi. J'étais vraiment heureuse avec toi. Mais tu m'as abandonné ! Je suis vraiment en rogne que tu m'ai quitté comme ça. Tu n'as pas idée de la souffrance que ça m'a procurée ! A quoi diable as-tu pensé ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser un mot au moins, ou m'appeler pour me dire au revoir ? Ca t'aurais tué ? Mais non, j'ai du l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que tu étais partie, et j'ai du réaliser toute seule au bout d'un moment que tu ne reviendrais pas. Tu ne penses pas que je méritais un peu plus que ça ?_

_Ou peut-être que je ne… je devrais ressentir de la culpabilité. Je veux dire, j'étais ta petite amie. J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose clochait._

_Ouais, t'aurais dû me le dire, mais alors peut-être que je ne t'en ai pas laissé l'opportunité. Bien sûr j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi, que tu étais bizarre à la fête de Kyle, mais peut-être que je ne m'y suis pas suffisamment intéressée ? J'aurais dû plus insister pour que tu me parles._

_Mais j'avais peur, tu dois comprendre ça ! Puisque je n'étais pas sûre qu'il y ait quelque chose qui te préoccupait, je crois que j'étais un peu effrayé que tu te lasses de moi. Et ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre de Kyle, et ta bagarre avec Dean, et j'ai juste… je ne sais pas ! J'aurais voulu te suivre, j'aurais vraiment voulu, mais il y avait Lane, et je devais l'aider, mais j'avais peur. Peut-être que tu ne voulais que je vienne avec toi, peut-être que tu étais fâché après moi ou quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue te voir le lendemain. J'aurais voulu. Après ton départ, j'ai pas arrêter de penser que peut-être, si j'étais venue te voir ce jour là, tu serais resté ? Ou au moins tu m'aurais dit au revoir ?_

_Jess, je sais que ça fait un moment, et tu n'as probablement pas envie d'entendre ça, tu as même dû déménager peut-être ? Mais je voulais juste te dire cela, au cas où ça signifierait quelque chose pour toi. Je ne veux pas laisser passer ça et le regretter ensuite, ne sachant pas si les choses auraient pu s'améliorer parce que je n'avais pas essayé. Je t'aime Jess. C'est toujours le cas. Et tu me manques vraiment._

_S'il te plaît reviens moi. S'il te plaît._

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne le haïssait pas ? Elle l'aimait toujours !


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation non désirée :

Jess hésita un moment, restant debout devant sa maison. Peut-il vraiment faire ça, juste revenir? Il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette.

Lorelai ouvrit la porte, espérant quelqu'un qui n'était pas celle devant elle. Il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre de sa surprise. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était lui, juste debout devant elle, comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il vienne la voir. Soudainement, elle ressentit sa colère pour lui ressurgir. Il avait blessé sa fille, il l'avait quitté sans un mot, et maintenant il était juste debout devant elle comme si rien ne s'était passé !

« Salut, » dit-il après un petit moment, essayant d'entamer une conversation.

« Salut à toi aussi, » dit-elle, et il put entendre sa contrariété dans ses quelques mots. « Tu sais, j'essaye vraiment de penser à des mots qui ne serait pas trop injurieux, mais… pourquoi diable es-tu ici Jess ? »

Il aurait pu voir venir ça, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Dans sa tête ça aurait juste dû être lui et Rory, sans explications extérieures. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

« Je pensais juste que… vous savez… » murmura-t-il nerveusement.

Il voulait voir Rory ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait !

« Ecoute, as-tu un peu de bon sens ! tu es parti tu te souvient ? tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu l'as blessé ? Et maintenant tu te contentes de revenir ici ? Pourquoi, dire enfin au revoir, parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as pas l'intention de rester ici ? Tu sais, c'est trop tard, on n'a plus besoin de ça ! Elle va mieux maintenant et je refuse que tu gâches ça ! Compris ? »

Il l'écouta lui crier après, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas lui montrer que ses paroles le blessaient. Après ça, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête et de partir, content de s'éloigner de ces accusations qu'il savait être la vérité. Il était conscient de toute ça ! Et il ne se serait pas déplacé jusqu'ici si il n'avait reçu sa lettre. Il en avait eut envie, mais n'avait pas voulu risquer de la blesser. Soupirant, il commença à marcher en direction du pont, le seul endroit de Stars Hollow où il était sûr d'être tranquille.

Rory entendit sa mère claquer la porte, et alla à sa rencontre. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée, alors Rory demanda concerné :

« Qui c'était ? »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas le croire, il est venu ici pour te voir, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. »

« Qui ? Qui est venu ? » demanda-t-elle, commença a réaliser avant que Lorelai ne pronounce un mot de plus.

« Jess ! Ce petit punk qui s'est enfuit, et alors un jour il se tient derrière la porte comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de le frapper ! » dit-elle profondément touché.

« Jess était là ? » demanda encore Rory, pour être complètement sûre.

« Ouais, il était là, tu peux croire ça ? »

« Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Elle était maintenant inquiète de ce que sa mère avait pu faire.

« Et bien, je lui ai dit de partir d'ici, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le voir quand même ? Hein ? » dit-elle quand sa fille parut bouleversé sans qu'elle put l'ignorer.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant, » dit-elle rapidement, avant de sortir en courant pour le retrouver.

Elle le trouva assis sur le pont, le premier endroit qui lui était passé par la tête quand elle avait chercher un endroit où il serait. Il était assis là, plus beau que jamais, bien qu'il semblait un peu accaparé. Tout ça par la faute de sa mère, pourquoi lui avait-elle sauté à la gorge comme ça ? Elle n'arrivait pas à l'approcher, bon sang, elle n'était plus une enfant !

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui et se retourna. Elle était là, juste comme dans ses souvenirs et ses rêves. Rory…

Elle se dandina devant lui jusqu'à décider de s'asseoir à ses côtés, il souriait quand il vit qui c'était. Mon Dieu, encore plus beau qu'elle pensait…


	3. Chapter 3

Ma mère t'a fait fuir :

« Salut, » dit-il, en souriant tranquillement, comme elle était habituée à le voir faire.

« Salut. T'es passé à la maison ? » demanda-t-elle, essyant de cacher son malaise.

« Ouais, je suis juste… » commença-t-il à expliquer.

« Ma mère t'as fait fuir, » termina-t-elle pour lui, en faisant un large sourire.

« C'est un peu ça, ouais, » admit-il, sans rentrer dans les détails.

« Elle est juste un peu protectrice, mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Je veux dire, je peux me protéger toute seule, » grogna-t-elle.

« Oh, je sais que tu peux le faire, » dit-il en faisant un sourire goguenard.

« Oh, c'était si mauvais ? » demanda-t-elle avec sympathie.

« Non, c'est bon. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas vraiment heureux de l'entendre hurler, mais c'est bien. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça aurait pu être," dit-il, mais elle pu voir que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« En fait non, c'est pas bon ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Elle ne peut pas juste… Je vais lui parler, » dit-elle, sentant monter la colère contre sa mère.

« Mais attends ! » l'appela-t-il, quand elle commença à partir. « Tu voudrais pas rester ou… Je veux dire, tu vas pas aller lui parler alors que… » il laissa sa phrase en suspend, la regardant incertainement.

Au début, elle fut surprise par cette question soudaine, mais alors elle lui répondit :

« Ouais, reste. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'elle t'ai chassé comme ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à ma mère maintenant. Si t'es d'accord pour que je te laisse ici un moment… ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu détestes cette ville, mais peut-être juste quelques heures. Si t'es d'accord… ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, si tu veux que je reste ? »

« Ouais. Ouais, je veux vraiment que tu reste. Alors on pourrait en parler plus tard? Même endroit ce soir ? Okay ? »

« Okay. On se voit plus tard."

« A toute à l'heure. Bye. »

Et il la regarda s'en aller, ses cheveux volant au vent.

« Maman ! » appela-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte. « Maman, t'es là ? »

« Oui chérie, je suis là. Quel est le problème et pouquoi tu es partie aussi vite, on était en plein milieu d'une conversation, » dit-elle un peu contrariée après sa fille.

« Et bien, on peut continuer maintenant. »

« Wow, qu'est-ce qui cloche ? » demanda Lorelai, surprise par la colère qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Rory.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée que tu me traites toujours comme un enfant. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être protégée du monde réel. Tu sais, j'ai 17 ans, je peux prendre soi de moi toute seule, » dit-elle avec colère.

« Et bien, je suis vraiment désolée, mais une mère a toujours besoin de veiller sur sa fille, pour l'empêcher de refaire la même erreur, ça me concerne. Sérieusement Rory, je pensais que tu avais réalisé que c'était un garçon à problème. Je veux dire, il t'a quitté, t'as déjà oublié ça ? »

« Non, ma mémoire était excellente, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors, quel est le sujet, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre ! »

« Tu ne l'as jamais compris, c'est à moi de prendre cette décision, pas à toi ! Tu ne pas juste comprendre que je veux être avec lui ! Et maintenant que je veux qu'il soit ici, que je lui demande de venir, alors il se fait claquer la porte au nez ! » hurla Rory, maintenant clairement hors d'elle.

« Comment diable étais-je supposé savoir cela ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on était sensé le détester toutes les deux, » cria Lorelai, aussi en colère que Rory.

« Mais ce n'est pas ton problème ! Tu m'a juste dit qu'il était partit sans me laisser un mot. Mon Dieu, pour une fois tu peux pas comprendre que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? »

« Bien, c'est ton problème. Ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand il te fera à nouveau du mal. »

« Oh, jet e le promet, je ne le ferias pas ! »

« Bien ! » hurla Lorelai avant de grimper les escaliers.

« Bien ! » répéta Rory, allant dans sa chambre et claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'affala sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller et commença à pleurer, aussi doucement que possible, pour ne pas que Lorelai l'entende.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les actes ont des conséquences :

Elle revint un peu plus tard, comme elle lui avait dit. Elle semblait un peu distraite, alors il demanda :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr, » dit-elle brièvement, mais ça ne le convint pas.

« Vraiment ? Parce que t'as l'air… »

« Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste eût une petite dispute avec ma mère, c'est tout. »

Il ne croyait pas qu'elle aille bien, il pouvait le voir sur son visage, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ça. Après un moment, il demanda, incertain :

« Tu veux en parler, ou… ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste… c'était ce que c'était. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de ma mere."

« Okay, » dit-il, sans lui demander ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

« Je… Je suis là pour te parler, » continua-t-elle, semblant un peu hésitante.

Elle attendit que quelque chose lui vienne en aide, une question à laquelle elle aurait pu répondre, mais rien de sa part ne vint lui faciliter les choses, il se contentait de regardait ses mains.

« Je pense vraiment qu'on a besoin d'évacuer des choses avant de pouvoir… tu sais… »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle en entendant ses mots, et maintenant c'était elle qui évitait de croiser son regard quand il demanda, l'espoir évident dans la voix :

« Alors… Tu veux dire que tu peux… Me pardonner ? »

Après un moment, elle répondit, la voix légèrement enrouée :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était déçu, et ça la blessa de le voir comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui donner si facilement.

« Tu t'es contenté de partir, » souffla-t-elle, un déchirement la parcourant. « Comment puis-je savoir si ça a changé maintenant? Comment suis-je suppose te faire confiance à nouveau? Jess, je t'aime, mais comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne me quitteras pas une nouvelle fois ? »

Il la regarda silencieusement pendant un moment, le visage vide de toute expression.

Alors il se leva et commença à s'en éloigner en marchant.

Elle regarda son dos, pleurant silencieusement. Il recommençait…

Après avoir marché un moment, il commença à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait juste abandonné, encore, juste après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sûr, elle avait mentionné quelques faits à propos de leur passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, mais il n'aurait pas dû filer comme ça. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle voulait que les choses fonctionnent mieux cette fois. Elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance maintenant. Bien sûr il aurait préféré qu'elle lui fasse confiance directement, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça. Ses interrogations à son propos était totalement justifiées. Et il venait juste de lui prouver que ses doutes étaient fondés en s'en allant parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être stupide. Il fit rapidement demi tour et commença à courir en direction du pont où il l'avait laissé, espérant qu'elle était toujours assise là. Mais quand il revint, elle était déjà partie. Il se maudit pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il soupira profondément et s'assit au bord du pont, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il avait foiré. Encore.

Rory rentra chez elle. Derrière la porte, elle essuya les larmes de son visage, pour pas que sa mere les voit, mais bien qu'elle essuya son visage et alla dans sa chamber, Lorelai le remarqua.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, concernée. « Il s'est encore comporté comme un petit com ? Mon dieu, je jure… »

Quand Rory essaya de l'éviter, sans répondre, elle lui attrapa le bras et la força à lui faire face.

« Rory ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu peux me le dire ? » essaya-t-elle encore d'une voix plus douce.

« Ce n'est rien ! Rien qui te concerne. Tu m'as dit de le gérer toute seule, alors je gère! » hurla-t-elle.

« Oh, Rory, ma chérie, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir… »

« Ouais, t'as raison, tu m'as dit que j'avais tort, et je ne t'ai pas écouter comme j'aurais du, parce que maman a toujours raison. Okay, t'as raison ! Je suis une stupide enfant et tu connais le monde mieux que moi, et bla, bla, bla. Et bien, peux-tu s'il te plaît me laisser tranquille maintenant ! » cria-t-elle, et elle couru dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'étala sur son lit et recommença à pleurer, plus que jamais.

Elle l'avait perdu. Elle était complètement seule.


	5. Chapter 5

Une seconde chance :

Lorelai resta derrière la porte de la chambre de Rory, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait pas aller se coucher après la grosse dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir, et maintenant elle réfléchissait sur le fait que Rory ne dormait et que donc, elle pourrait lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver le calme tant que les choses n'étaient pas calmes entre elles. Après un moment de silence total, elle poussa un soupir, se disant que Rory avait du s'endormir, e se dit qu'elle ferait un autre essai le lendemain matin. Alors elle entendit quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta, écoutant avec attention. Ca recommença ! Le son recommença. C'était un sanglot. C'était très étouffé, puisqu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, mais Lorelai le reconnu. Elle avait déjà entendu sa fille pleurer auparavant. De nombreuses fois dans le passé, Lorelai avait du la réconforter. Ca lui fit du mal de ne pas pouvoir le faire cette fois.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas trop tard pour changer cela. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tapota doucement à la porte de Rory.

Rory entendit sa mère cogner, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait déjà argumenté avec elle, et elle ne voulait pas la revoir, juste pour l'entendre dire : je te l'avais dit.

Elle fit semblant de dormir, espérant que sa mère s'en irait. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Quelques secondes plus tard Lorelai ouvrit la porte. Doucement elle approcha de sa fille, qui avait toujours la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença à caresser ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

« Vas-t-en ! » La voix de Rory résonna, brisant le silence.

« Non, » répondit Lorelai, fermement mais calmement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » balbutia-t-elle, la voix carrément désespérée. « S'il te plaît, j'ai juste envie d'être seule. »

« Chérie, je suis désolée, » soupira Lorelai, n'écoutant pas sa fille depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que la colère avait disparu de sa voix, sentant son cœur se briser à ce son. « Je ne vais pas te dire de me raconter quoi que ce soit, je jure. J'ai juste… j'ai juste eût peur qu'il te blesse à nouveau. Mais j'aurais du te laisser prendre tes propres décisions, je le sais maintenant. »

« Ouais, tu aurais dû, » dit Rory, regardant sa mère maintenant, un air accusateur sur le visage.

Quand Lorelai vit le visage de sa fille couvert de larmes, et ses yeux bleus rougis, elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas plus l'aider. Des larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux, elle colla Rory contre elle, et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Oh, mon cœur, je suis désolée, » soupira-t-elle, réconfortante.

Rory se raidit au début, mais elle accepta ensuite les excuses de sa mère et lui rendit son câlin.

Quand elle rompit l'étreinte, Rory regarda sa mère dans les yeux, et devint tout à coup sérieuse.

« Maman, je l'aime vraiment. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais tu es sûre… ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas sûre, » l'interrompit-elle. « Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas effacé ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être que c'est trop dur, mais je veux essayer, » dit-elle fermement. Elle pensait que ça sonnait comme une résolution.

« Okay… » dit-elle, voulant plus d'explications, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre Rory en colère à nouveau.

« Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, mais je pense qu'on peut faire encore un essai, et je suis tellement… Peux-tu s'il te plaît lui donner une autre chance ? Peut-être que tu pourrais cesser de le haïr pendant un moment ? S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ? » dit-elle, un air implorant sur le visage.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. C'est pas juste, personne ne peut résister à ces yeux, » dit-elle.

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle, en souriant à présent.

« Okay, je te donne ma parole. J'essaierai. Je ne peux rien garantir, mais… » dit Lorelai.

« Non, non, ça me suffit. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer entre nous. Je veux dire, les évènements de cette nuit ne sont pas supers, comme tu le sais, mais… »

« On essaiera, » finit Lorelai à sa place.

« Ouais, je lui parlerai demain matin. »

« Okay, mais chérie… ? »

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

« Juste, sois prudente. »

« Je le serais, » promis Rory avec un sourire. « Bonne nuit maman. »

« Bonne nuit ma fille, » soupira-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, en allant se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Je l'aime, okay !

Luke resta debout, regardant son neveu dormir paisiblement sur son vieux lit. Il soupira quand il se souvint comment c'était quand Jess vivait avec lui. Il y avait eut quelques problèmes, bien sûr, mais bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, ça lui avait plu. Et depuis qu'il était partit, Jess avait manqué à Luke à plusieurs reprises. L'endroit lui avait soudain semblé vide. Amusant. Il avait toujours dit qu'il était mieux seul, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. En fait ça avait été horrible.

Quand Jess s'était montré la nuit dernière, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la surprise, bien sûr, ça avait été une bonne surprise. Il était de retour. Peut-être que les choses pourraient reprendre leur cours normal. Quand il se souvint de la raison qui avait poussé Jess à partir, et comment les choses s'était mal terminées entre eux, il s'inquiéta. Dans quels ennuis s'étaient fourré Jess pour se montrer ici, dans la ville qu'il détestait le plus, afin de le voir, alors que Jess le détestait plus que tout en ce moment. Ca devait être mauvais, il y penserait le lendemain. Ils remirent la discussion à plus tard. En fait, ils avaient à peine parler. Jess était venu au restaurant, surprenant Luke, demandant s'il pouvait passer la nuit ici, et quand Luke acquiesça, il se contenta d'aller à l'étage. Luke avait attendu pour fermer le restaurant, et quand ce fut fait, Jess s'était déjà endormi.

Quand Jess se réveilla, il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser où il était. Alors, il vit son oncle debout devant son lit, en train de l'observer.

« Seigneur, t'as faillit me provoquer une attaque en restant là, » murmura-t-il avec agacement.

« Oh, désolé, » dit Luke, un peu embarrassé que Jess l'ai surpris en train de l'observer. « Alors… ? » commença-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer.

« Ouais ? » Jess le regarda, ne voulant pas lui faciliter la tâche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jess ? » demanda-t-il.

Quand Jess le regarda avec gêne, il ajouta rapidement :

« Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas être ici, j'ai juste… As-tu des ennuis ? »

« Non, » dit Jess simplement.

« Alors c'est quoi Jess ? Je sais que tu n'es pas ici pour moi, et ce n'est probablement pas la ville qui te manquait, et il est indubitable que beaucoup de gens ici n'ont pas envie de te voir marcher dans ces rues, alors… ? » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. « Ah. Bien sûr… c'est Rory, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jess haussa simplement les épaules.

« Jess, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de… ? Je veux dire, tu l'as réellement blessé la dernière fois, tu sais, et peut-être que… » commença-t-il, mais Jess l'interrompit.

« Ecoute, je suis un peu fatigué d'entendre les gens essayer de m'éloigner d'elle et penser que je ne sais rien d'elle et de ses sentiments. Je l'aime, okay ! Tu ne penses pas que je sais combien je l'ai blessé ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai passé chaque jour à le regretter ? Tu ne penses pas que je ne serais pas revenu si elle ne me l'avait pas demandé ? » lui hurla Jess.

Luke resta bouche bée un moment après l'explosion de Jess.

« Tu quoi ? Tu viens de dire que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif, après un moment de silence.

Jess hésita. Il regarda Luke dans les yeux. « Ouais, je l'aime. »

« Wow, » dit Luke, souriant à présent. « Tu es vraiment… ? Wow… »

« Ouais, wow, » dit-il en souriant aussi.

« Et elle t'as demandé de… ? »

« Ouais. »

Les deux hommes se contentèrent de sourire pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Luke alla ouvrir.

« Hey, Rory… »

« Salut Luke, » dit-elle. « Est-ce qu'il est… ? » « Ouais, il est là. » Luke fit un signe de tête pour le confirmer. « Je vais descendre et vous laisser tous les deux… » marmonna-t-il avant de passer devant elle et de descendre les escaliers.


	7. Chapter 7

Navrant !

« Salut, » dit-elle, un peu timide maintenant, toute sa détermination envolée.

« Salut, » dit-il, s'approchant d'elle au fond de la chambre.

Après un moment de silence embarrassant, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

« Je suis désolée. Au sujet de, tu sais… avant. Je ne veux pas dire que… »

Elle le regarda s'excuser, étonnée. Ce n'était pas son habitude.

« Je sais, » dit-elle. « Et je suis désolée de l'avoir mentionné, j'ai juste… j'ai vraiment besoin d'être capable de te faire confiance si… tu sais… quelque chose se passe. »

Quand il ne réagit pas à ce qu'elle dit, elle continua, essayant de ne pas avoir un ton accusateur :

« Tu m'as vraiment fait mal. Tu aurais pu me parler. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! » dit-elle, maintenant un peu en colère après lui. « Tu ne peux pas te contenter de faire abstraction des choses qui te gênent. C'est exactement pour ça que ça n'a pas fonctionné entre nous. C'est pour ça que tu es parti la dernière fois sans dire au revoir. J'ai besoin que ça soit différent cette fois, Jess ! S'il te plaît, juste, parle moi. »

« Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

« Jess, dis quelque chose ! » demanda-t-elle, un air de désespoir dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas Jess, je ne sais pas, mais tu dois faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas juste rester là, on doit en parler, afin que ça marche. Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Elle retint ses larmes, il pu s'en rendre compte.

« Oui, Rory, j'en ai envie, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour ça. Je veux dire, tu m'écris, tu me dis de venir et tu dis que tu m'aimes toujours. Et quoi ensuite ? Tu dis que tu as besoin que je te prouve que tu peux me faire confiance, mais comment ? Tu t'attends à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira-t-elle, pleurant siliencieusement.

« Ecoute, » dit-il, essayant de rester calme. « Je t'aime toujours, okay ? Et je sais que j'ai merdé auparavant, et je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour changer ça, mais je ne peux pas. Maintenant, j'essaierai de faire de faire en sorte que ça fonctionne mieux cette fois, tu m'en laisses l'occasion, mais je ne peux rien promettre et… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse, et tu ne sembles pas le savoir toi-même, alors peut-être que je pourrais juste… rentrer. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment vouloir que je sois ici et… je pense que c'est mieux, pour nous deux. »

Les derniers semblèrent lui être difficile à prononcer, et elle fut blessée de le voir comme ça.

« Non, » pleura-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes encore… j'ai juste… »

« Quoi, Rory ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Je veux être avec toi, tu le sais, mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir être avec moi. Pourquoi diable m'as-tu demandé de venir ici ? C'est une sorte de punition pour le passé, hein? Tu voulais me torturer un peu avant de me dire que, non, tu ne peux me pardonner, c'est ça ? »

« Non, comment peux-tu dire cela ? » demanda-t-elle, blessé, le visage à présent couvert de larmes.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? Rory ? » demanda-t-il, vraiment bouleversé.

« Rien, » dit-elle, pleurant encore plus. « Ne fais rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais que je te connaissais. Je pensais que tu me connaissais et que tu savais je ne ferais jamais ça, mais je vois que j'avais tort. Jess me manque, l'ancien Jess, mais tu as clairement changé. Alors, on est là. Renvoyé des cours, mais on n'a pas besoin d'en parler, » termina-t-elle avant de commencer à s'en aller.

« Rory, » dit-il, la voix plus douce maintenant, lui attrapant le bras.

« Non, » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu sais, ce qui est drôle, c'est que tout le monde m'a dit de ne pas te fréquenté, et tous ont essayé de m'éloigner de toi. Mais je les ai ignoré, la dernière fois et maintenant. J'ai refusé de les croire, j'ai toujours voulu te croire. Les deux fois tu m'as fait du mal, partant, mentant, et maintenant tu dis ça ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison en fin de compte. Peut-être que j'avais tort la première fois. Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester avec Dean, » termina-t-elle, après avoir craché lentement chaque mot, bien qu'elle pu voir que ça l'atteignait elle l'ignora.

Elle se contenta de faire demi tour et de le planter là, tremblant, regardant la porte qu'elle avait prudemment fermée derrière elle.


	8. Chapter 8

La discussion du pont:

Jess marcha dans les rues, une rage aveuglante, poussant des pierres du pied devant lui. Il était tellement en colère contre le monde, il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? pourquoi l'avait-il accusé comme ça, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Il avait tout gâché.

Peut-être que ça aurait pu marcher cette fois, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu lui donner une nouvelle chance s'il lui avait donner quelque chose cette fois. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard. C'était fini, et il était le seul à blâmer.

Après avoir marché un moment, il se retrouve à nouveau sur le pont. Leur endroit. Tant de souvenirs. Le festival du pique nique, où il avait dépensé 90 dollars juste pour passer du temps avec elle. Et après le marathon de danse, quand ils étaient enfin ensemble ou qu'ils enfin admit ressentir mutuellement la même chose. Dieu seul savait combien de temps Jess étaient restés assis à regarder l'eau, sans vraiment la voir.

Soudainement Luke apparut derrière lui. Il ne demanda rien, il se contenta de rester là, attendant de voir si Jess voulait parler.

« J'ai vraiment merdé, » dit Jess tranquillement, après un long moment de silence.

Luke soupira et s'assis derrière lui, demeurant silencieux, conscient qu'être trop curieux gâcherait tout. Et ça marcha, parce qu'après un moment, Jess parla encore.

« Mon Dieu, je suis stupide, » dit-il, un demi sourire. « Je… peut-être qu'on aurait pu être ensemble à nouveau, si j'avais juste… Mais non, je ne peux jamais fermer ma gueule ! »

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Luke.

« Je pense que je vais… rentrer chez moi, » dit-il sans joie. « Elle ne voudra plus me voir ici maintenant, alors… »

Luke hésita, alors il demanda « Puis-je dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, envoie, » dit Jess, le regardant maintenant, un peu curieux.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois obligé de partir. Je veux dire, réfléchis-y. C'est tout ce qu'elle espère. Tu dois faire ça pour elle, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Montre lui que tu as mûrit."

Mais Jess secoua la tête.

« C'est trop tard. Elle ne veut plus que je lui prouve quoi que ce soit, maintenant, elle me hait. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Elle t'a demandé de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle a changé d'avis. J'ai tout gâché. Elle… Elle m'a dit que j'avais eût tort de revenir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû me choisir à la place de Dean. C'est fini, » dit-il, la voix emplit d'un désespoir que Luke détesta entendre.

« Jess, je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas dire ça… Elle devait juste être en colère… » dit-il pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Elle me hait, » soupira-t-il encore. « Je rentrerai chez moi à la première heure demain matin. » « Mais Jess, tu ne vois pas ? » tenta encore Luke. « C'est ce que tu as mal fait. Tu as abandonné. C'était une simple dispute. C'est normal. »

« Quand Jess lui jeta un coup d'œil, il dit : « Okay, peut-être que c'était une dispute vraiment énorme, mais… Tu ne peux pas prendre les gens au sérieux quand ils sont en colère. Ils ne disent pas les choses qu'ils pensent vraiment. »

Jess semblait toujours douter, alors il continua : « Bien sûr, elle devait être un peu folle furieuse quand elle t'a dit ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle te hait, okay ? Je veux dire, je l'ai vu avec toi, elle t'aime vraiment, ça n'a pa pu s'envoler comme ça. »

« Mais… » Jess essaya de l'interrompre, mais Luke ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Tu as dit que tu l'aimais pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Jess, semblant un peu confus.

« Et bien, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. »

« Mais, si jamais c'était le cas ? Si jamais elle me détestait vraiment ? »

« Premièrement, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, et deuxièmement, même si c'est le cas, tu ne veux pas essayer quand même ? Si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, ne sachant pas ce qui aurait pu se passer. Jess. Ne t'en va pas demain juste parce que tu as été refroidit. Dis lui que tu ne partiras pas, dis lui que tu ne fuiras pas cette fois. Tente le coup… »

Jess resta assis tranquillement pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce que Luke venait de dire. Peut-être qu'il avait raison…

« Et bien, je crois que je n'ai rien à perdre, non ? » admit-il.

Luke se contenta de lui sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

Le sourire raté :

Il est de retour.

Lorelai en resta bouche bée un moment. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il revienne, pas après la nuit dernière. Non pas que Rory lui ait déjà raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de pleurer, alors ça devait être affreux. Et elle avait passé son temps à répéter qu'elle avait tout gâché, qu'il ne voudrait jamais la revoir après ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand Lorelai avait essayé de la réconforter en lui disant que peut-être, si elle lui parlait, il comprendrait, Rory se contenta de secouer la tête, sanglotant hystériquement, disant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais maintenant il était de retour.

Jess soupira tranquillement. Il n'avait pas envie de cette confrontation, pas maintenant. Il était juste venu pour parler à Rory et maintenant elle était ici, probablement pour l'empécher de lui parler.

« Tu veux… entrer ? » demanda Lorelai, incertaine, après un silence.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Si tu… tu veux la voir, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et tu es sûr que tu le veux vraiment, que tu ne vas pas la laisser à nouveau, et tu n'es pas venu ici simplement pour continuer la dispute de cette nuit ? »

Il fut un moment déconcerté par ses interrogation, mais il lui semblait qu'elle le laisserait voir Rory, alors il se contenta de répondre : « je suis sûr. »

« Alors d'accord, » dit Lorelai, en s'écartant de l'entrée pour le laisser entrer.

Il alla taper à sa porte. Elle ne voulait pas parler de la nuit dernière et elle ne voulait pas que Lorelai la voit encore pleurer, alors elle cria : « je veux juste rester seule maintenant, » espérant que sa mère respecte ça.

Apparemment, ce ne serait pas le cas, parce qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Exaspéré, elle se retourna pour dire à Lorelai de partir, mais elle demeura silencieuse. Pendant un moment, elle se contenta de le regarder fixement, avant de réaliser qu'il était bien là, dans sa chambre. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes de son visage, mais c'était trop tard.

« Tu vas bien ? »demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Ouais, bien sûr, » murmura-t-elle, sans le regarder.

« Et, t'es d'accord que je sois ici, parce que je… je veux juste… je suis désolé, » dit-il finalement.

Elle rencontra son regard, encore surprise de la facilité avec laquelle c'était sorti. Il avait dû changer, mûrir… Alors, elle se souvint qu'il devait espérer une sorte de réponse. Elle sortit de ses pensées et soupira : « moi aussi. »

Ils se contentèrent de se regarder pendant un moment, lui toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle, assise sur son lit. Alors il fit quelques pas après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

« Je sus désolée Jess, je suis désolée au sujet… de cette nuit… tout ce que j'ai… je ne voulais pas dire… » dit-elle, l'air complètement désespéré.

« Non, je sais, » lui assura-t-il, maintenant assis sur son lit à côté d'elle. « Moi aussi. »

Il hésita une minute avant de lui prendre la main. Comme elle ne sembla pas objecter, il la garda. Ils restèrent assis là en silence. Après un long moment, il parla encore : « je veux juste

te dire que… si tu veux de moi, je suis là. Je reste. Je veux dire, si tu… ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle se pencha vers lui et il l'embrassa doucement. Ses lèvres semblaient avoir attendu cela tellement longtemps, et elle gémit de contentement. Il sembla un peu inquiet alors il

soupira : « Quoi ? » dans son oreille.

Elle lui sourit largement, soupirant en retour : « Je suis juste heureuse. »

« Hum, » dit-il, essayant de faire son habituel sourire, mais cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de faire un bien plus large sourire.


End file.
